


Look At Where We Are, Look Where We Started.

by storybored



Series: Batfamily appreciation week [5]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: F/M, Gen, It was his specialty, dami has a katana, dick has his sticks, hehe, im going to hell, jason is dead, let my child have a giant spear, robin used a Lance, tim has his staff, we’re back to normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: Dick looked at the memorial as Kori squeezed his arm tight, but he still felt as if he got the wind knocked out of him. The Manor was still a hollowed burned shell, reflecting Bruce and his relationship.





	Look At Where We Are, Look Where We Started.

**Author's Note:**

> Jaybird is dead, balance is restored.

Dick looked at the memorial as Kori squeezed his arm tight, but he still felt as if he got the wind knocked out of him. The Manor was still a hollowed burned shell, reflecting Bruce and his relationship. Something that could be great but wasn’t anymore. They barely talked unless they were working or playing the parts of Brucie and Richie Wayne. Babs didn’t want to be part of the “family” anymore, Joker taking her legs and then pretending that they could recover from Jason. It was hard to pretend like it was going to be anything close to okay again. Dick remembered finding the body.  
_Dick heard the chilling laugh and his insides were cold. He saw the green hair and Harley’s platinum locks and bolted toward the warehouse they just exited, he doesn’t think they spotted him but the building blew up. The force knocked him into a wall forcing him to blackout momentarily. The fire was still burning when Dick came back to and Dick ran forward before he was even steady on his feet, ignoring Bruce’s cracking voice in his year. He looked around the wreckage seeing spots of red on the ground, Dick followed the trail….. and then wished he didn’t. Jason was on the ground deathly still, his lance broken and jammed into his shoulder, pinning him there. His arms were pinned underneath him, handcuffed. Dick saw the taunting message that was sprayed across his chest and bolted forward removing the lance pieces. Dick lifted Jason up and he groaned, his breath rattling in his chest,”Night...wing?”_  
_Dick brushed a hand through his hair,”Ssshhh, baby. B’s in his way. Just hold on.”_  
_“It ….hurts”_  
_“I know. Just don’t talk.” Dick looked around hoping to hear the roar of the batmobile,”SOMEBODY HELP US!! PLEASE!!!”_  
_“Dick…. can….. promise me?” Jason had blood steadily streaming from his mouth, looking like a bloody froth,”Bury me…….. bury me by….. mama…. please?”_  
_Dick noticed Jason’s eyes rolling back, and shock him slightly,”Can’t promise you anything, Little Wing. You are not dying.”_  
_Jason’s breathing got more labored as Dick sat him nearly upright,”Not up to…….”_  
_Jason’s eyes became unfocused as his voice trailed off, Dick laid him down and began chest compressions, he continued even as he felt Jason’s ribs shift and give way. Continued as Bruce pulled up in the Batmobile and struggled to pull his eldest away from his youngest,”No, I can bring him back. No, no I can bring him back.”_  
_“He’s gone Dick, he’s gone.” Bruce’s voice was filled with emotion that the modulator couldn’t hide,”I’m so sorry.”_  
_Bruce let Dick go and allowing him to fold up on himself and cry. Bruce picked up Jason and began to walk toward the batmobile as cop cars and press pulled up. The news reporters began taking photos of Batman carrying Robin into the Batmobile and Nightwing holding the broken parts of Robin’s lance. The cops looked down as Batman passed, Nightwing stowed the broken weapon in the back seat and moved to get his bike from the throng of people gathered to see the explosion._  
“Dick?” Bruce was standing in front of him looking concerned,”Is everything okay?”  
Dick blinked and ran a hand through his hair, as Kori kissed his cheek and went to discuss weapons with Alfred,”Alfred said you needed help, that you brought Superman back.”  
“It’s good to see you again. We should have met up earlier.” Bruce said setting a hand on Dick’s shoulder,”It’s just-“  
Dick nodded,”It’s been hard without him, I kept meaning to visit then suddenly 7 years passed and it no longer seemed like a good time to visit.”  
“Are you okay now?” Bruce asked standing next to his son.  
“As okay as I can be.” Dick said going back to look at the suit,”Do you still miss him?”  
“I never stopped. Some days I seem him everywhere, others I can trick myself into thinking that he’s just away.”  
Dick didn’t want to look at Bruce, he’d know the look Bruce was wearing. He wore it for years and sometimes he’d still see it in the mirror, that look of despair and guilt and self imposed loneliness, he didn’t want to see that look on the man he viewed as a second father,”I just wish I could have saved him, gotten there sooner.”  
“He would have died from his injuries, or been put in a coma never to wake. I think you gave him peace because he didn’t die alone. No one deserves that.” Bruce took a shaky breath,”He sure as hell didn’t.”


End file.
